Curing of fiber-reinforced composite structures that have complex geometries often results in residual internal stresses due to the thermal characteristics of composite materials. For example, historically, when a fiber-reinforced composite structure is cured within an autoclave, the structure is heated exclusively from the external surface of the structure. As heat is conducted from the external surface inward, the composite binding material expands. Then, as the structure cools, also from the external surface inward, the composite binding material shrinks. As a result of the expansion and shrinkage, internal stresses may result and remain even after the composite structure is at thermal equilibrium. Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods for curing fiber-reinforced composite structures.